


Interesting Photographs

by theycalledittheficofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycalledittheficofdreams/pseuds/theycalledittheficofdreams
Summary: A joke has an unforeseen result for Destiel.





	

Laughter was always a strange feeling for Cass, but he was getting the hang of it. He felt that with the boys it was natural, after all they treated him as family now. 

Through the booming laughter "You don't have the privilege to touch this!" exclaimed Dean, smugly gesturing to his groin. Dumbstruck, Sam grimaced with a nervous laugh, his eyes darted to Cass, eager to release the tension those two had, or get as far away as possible.   
"Well, Dean Winchester." Cass reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone, "I have some interesting photos which say other wise." A wicked grin spreads on Cass' face as he defended his phone from Dean's eager swipes for it. 

Cass' mind was elsewhere, lost in the memory of that night. He and Dean had started dating a few months ago. Since then Cass had discovered new emotions in a way he could have never imagined. He had experienced love for his hunter since he first laid eyes upon his fragile soul in hell's deepest dungeons, but now his passion had blossomed in a way no angel had ever known. He developed wants, urges to explore Dean's form, and that is exactly what happened that night. 

Cass stepped out of the way, protecting his phone from Dean's desperate attacks. Sam's horror stuck expression thawed, "Guys... too much information" he managed to stammer out, immediately ducking into a diner. Catching the hunters hand, Cass pulled him close, their breath mingled. He winked, a wicked smile plastered across his features. 

•

That's how it started, a wink from the righteous man, and the angel fell. With jellied legs and clouded thoughts Cass had pressed his lips firmly to his boyfriend's, fiery passion flushed between them. No longer two beings, a tangled mess of limbs stumbled onto the bed. Passion burnt through their clothes, discarded lazily on the floor of his room.  
"Cas?" Dean spoke, his voice a husky whisper, "are you sure?"  
The angel answered with a passionate kiss against the hunters lips, a kiss which trailed lower and lower to the hunters collar bone, across his abdomen and then to his hip. Teasingly the angel toyed with Dean, exploring his body with his hands, lingering where he knew it would drive his hunter crazy. 

•

"Cas!" The angel snapped back to the present, facing a rather annoyed boyfriend "hey let me at least see them"   
"Dean... I" thinking quickly of what to say, "I think my phone is going to die," he swiftly closed the phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "Sorry babe, but come 'ere." Castiel dragged the righteous man into a loving hug, savouring the feel of Dean's presence. Spreading his hands out over Dean's jacket, smoothing it over and down. Softly, a chuckle emerged from Dean, his hands drifting to settle on Cass' ass.   
"Dean..." an edge of warning laced the Angel's voice. Responding with a quick squeeze, Dean laughed softly into Cass' trench coat. 

Cass could feel Dean's touch affecting him, he was sure that Dean could too, their bodies flush with one another. His mind drifted to that heavenly night, briefly exploring irony of the supposed 'sin' which had occurred. Cass breathed a chuckle at the thought, his fathers followers had many odd interpretations, he wondered why they would assume that a God such as Chuck would wish to outlaw love. In the absence of any explanation he delved deeper into the memory, recalling everything. 

•

From deep within Dean's throat, a growl surfaced as the Angel pawed at him, teasing. "Cass," he whined, a layer of lust thick on his voice. Tugging at the corners of his mouth, Cass' face formed a mischievous smirk, desire shone in his crystal blue eyes. With torturous slowness, the angel removed the Hunter's remaining garments, his hand settling on Dean's inner thigh. Idly, Cass traced circles on Dean's leg, leisurely creeping higher towards his Hunter's manhood. With startling dexterity, the Angel grasped Dean's swelling member. 

•

Crimson infected Cass' cheeks as the fond memory only increased his yearning, which he was certain had been noticed by his lover.   
"Dean," his voice was husky, laden with passion. Their lips collided in a blazing embrace. Deftly the pair intertwined with one another, parting only for hasty breaths, ignorant of the onlookers as they inched toward the ally near the diner.

Sam witnessed the pair in dismay, he ordered a coffee, he knew he'd be alone for a while.

•

Cass beheld Dean's form, his mouth became dry as he took in the impressive sight.   
Smirking, Dean whispered "Hey, take a photo... it'll last longer." He planted a kiss on the Angel's cheek, chuckling into their mingled breaths.   
With shocking speed the Angel produced his phone and with a wink captured the moment. "It may last longer, but it's nothing compared to the real thing," Cass tossed the phone away. Passion over took them both once more as the pair worked in unison, surrendering to their absolute pleasure. 

•

"I recall you saying that that photo was nothing compared to the real thing," Dean mumbled, "so why keep it?"   
A chuckle fled Cass' lips "well I can't always have you."  
"Well how about we go home to the bunker and we can change that," Dean pressed Cass against the wall of the narrow ally, his firmness grinding against Cass' own. I'm answer the Angel span the Hunter around with a firm kiss pinning him against the brick work.

Suddenly they were in his room, the Angel smirked, the teleportation served as his answer. The pair descended onto the bed, anxious to shed their clothes and become one. 

Meanwhile, Sam sipped his coffee, day dreaming of his own Angel, unsure where he'd be. He missed him fondly, evermore so when he saw his brother and his boyfriend together. He'd lost sight of the couple, but he remained firm in not allowing himself to imagine what that would mean. With a sigh he dialled Gabe's number, if his brother got to have some fun, why shouldn't he?


End file.
